New OC's
by L'arc Shadobright
Summary: Just introducing some OC's i may use in later stories. Ill get back to the current story on a later date.


**L'arc: OK I think it's time I introduced some OC's so this will be an introductory before I put them in with you guys**

**Rena: Well don't keep us in suspense! Who are they?**

**Elsword: If they can fight well, they're good in my book.**

**L'arc: Don't worry, they can fight. Also, in Eve's case, one was inspired by Proto so she may not like her.**

**Eve: By your description, she may be too powerful to keep around.**

**L'arc: Don't worry, she has a few power restrictions, and at least she won't go all out like Raven used to.**

**Raven: HEY! It's was the arm, not me!**

**L'arc: Whatever.**

**Chung: I heard one of them has some armor similar to mine.**

**L'arc: And you heard right!**

**Ara: Do any of them have any good weapons?**

**L'arc: OF COURSE! Otherwise they wouldn't be mentioned.**

**Aisha: (has giant Angkor ready) ok so are you gonna tell us or what.**

**L'arc: (sweat drop) ok ok! Sheesh!**

Zerx-(Gender: male, Age: 18, Height: 5'8, Birthplace: Velder, Weapon: 2-Form sword) He has spiky white hair with red eyes, normally wears a black and gold trench coat. He sounds somewhat like Toshiro from Bleach (Japanese V.A.) . He is a former member of the Velder militia and master swordsman trained by Edan himself. He could never beat Edan in a sparring match, or any fight for that matter, so he left the militia to train himself even harder. He arrived in Hamel one day and saw how strong the armor that Hamel's army men wore. So he managed to get one, and he needed an el shard to act as a core. He chose wind, so he could be even faster than Edan himself. One day, realizing that a normal sword couldn't stand up to Edan, and the fact a sword seemed to light to him thanks to his new armor, he changed his weapon to a custom made great sword. The sword was only a foot smaller thank him, with the handle being just as long. This sword also had a special feature, that when he fully activated his Freitunier (yes I know this may not be the unison name for Chung's armor type but just roll with it), his single sword would split into 2 4ft. swords that have guards on the handle. His armor lets him control one or both of his swords telepathically when he fully activates it. The forms of his sword and varied techniques enables him to have 3 ways of combat, defensive, short ranged offense, and mid ranged offense. The inside of the blade and handle has a magic chain so he can be long ranged as well as short ranged. The pommel can also extend to act like a hook to draw in enemies, much like IS harsh chaser.

Skills: Gran Crash (S.A.) - Takes the wide end of the blade and slams enemies (makes a short shockwave in full awakening). Blade piercer (S.A.)-releases the blade attached to the chain to pierce through enemies, then pulls them in to get into a new combo. Air Chaser (A) - Extends the pointed pommel towards aerial enemies to slam into them and start an aerial combo. Mega Swing (S.A.) - Holds the end of the handle and swings the blade 3 times to deal damage (in awakening the number of swings increases but the power decreases). Blunt Bash (A) - takes the wide side of his blade and hits the enemy once; this can also act as a counter/reflect. Sword Storm (S.A.) – lets the sword extend slightly by the chain and spins it at great speeds sucking enemies towards the center and dealing constant damage (in full awakening, the skill hits twice as much but with less power). Barrage Blade (S.A.) – the movement pattern is similar to genocide ripper, thus he slashes from all sides dealing damage to enemies within a compresses area (and just like genocide ripper, in full awaking it hits many more times but does less damage). Grip Technique (P) – learns better gripping techniques, enables him to attack with more speed and control.

Ireas- (Gender: Female, Age: Unknown, Height: 5'4, Birthplace: Altera, Weapon: Blade Drones/wires) She has long black hair, Pink eyes, and her clothes are similar to code nemesis but with a bit more attachments. Her voice sounds like Iris Heart from Hyperdimension Neptunia V. She was created from the remains of Q-proto, but with emotions. Unfortunately when she was programmed with emotions she gained a sado-masochist personality. Most of her techniques involve either inflicting constant pain to her enemies, or draining enemies of their strength with pain and restoring her own, even though she takes damage as well, she enjoys the pain. Her weapons are no longer like Eve's drones, but rather they're blade drones (kind of like Mari's soul takers, but add 8 more of them). The drones can act as offense or defense at her will and, just like for eve, can turn into multiple weapon, including a gating gun, a whip, 2 electro blades, and a blade hoop. She can also make the drones form a small throne, similar to CN Eve. She can implant the blades into enemies to send shocks 1000 volts each, a total of 12000 volts, enough to kill you 2-3 times over.

Skills – Photon blast (S.A.) – uses 4 of the drones to create an electron ball that accelerates at high speeds, also stuns for 3 seconds plus one second per skill level (per 4 if it's the KR skill tree) (pierces trough all enemies when in awakening), basically making it a electric version of rail stinger. Tactical Electro Traps (A) – implants 2 of her drones parallel to each other with an electric wire in between them; able to plant up to 3 traps and set off all at once or set off individually (Game wise, hold the skill key). Impaling Barrage (S.A.) – looks similar to eves Illusion strike, except this attack hits from all angles, does more hits, and doesn't push back the enemy. Pain Absorption (P) - her masochist personality enables her body to heal after a certain amount of hits (starts off as 20 hits, but decrease by 2 every level down to 10 hits). Wire Net Shock (S.A.) – Somewhat similar to eve's illusion stinger, with some differences; 6 of her drones rush forward with wires attached through enemies, then she sends electricity through the wire to deal damage, and unlike illusion stinger, this does more hits and doesn't drag the enemy back (you can't mana break, and in awakening she can send 3 drones to both sides but it does less damage). Sado-Maso shocker (S.A.) – This skill has different effects depending on the enemy(ies) used on. (Sado-Maso) If there's only one enemy she drags them towards her and wraps both the enemy and herself within the wires and sends shocks. She only takes a small amount of damage and she gains a Reduced Damage and Evasion buff for 10 seconds. (Sado) She sends all 12 of her drones in front of her towards enemies then sends the full 12000 volts through all the drones while doing her sadistic laugh. She gains an attack speed and additional damage buff for 10 seconds afterwards. Electro Substitute (A)-[LOL some ninja skill in this one] wraps herself in an electric field around her body for 10 seconds and when hit within that time frame, she immediately dodges back leaving behind the doppelganger and stuns the enemy for 5 seconds. High electricity endurance (P)- increased resistance to electric attacks (reduced stun time, resistance to piercing, reduced damage from own skills and electricity based attacks/skills)

Tei Son-(Gender: Male, Age: Looks like mid teens but really 25, Height: 5'5, Birthplace: Unknown, Weapon: Piston Gauntlets) [A/N: Just so you know you could say his gauntlets will work like Big O's arms, but the way they're made is kind of like the gauntlets the girl from senran kagura: shinovi versus uses, DON'T ask for the name cause I don't know it]. He has spiky brown hair, brown eyes, and always wears something that's short sleeved due to his weapon. He had an accident in Hamel causing him to take severe damage to his arms. Eve offered to turn his arms into nasod arms so he could use them again. He asked eve to make the arms into physical weapons as well, so he could continue do fight against the demons. Eve eventually agrees and began the painful process. Unlike raven, whose nasod arm he needed to get more control of, Tei had full control of his arms from the start. His arms are normally 4 in. wide outside of combat, but in combat, the arms expand (to about a foot wide) to reveal the pistons. The pistons allow his punches to be devastating at close range and allow him to attack enemies from a fair distance. He idolizes Chung for his strength and only addresses him properly, while everyone else he just talks to normally. The PSI varies from 50 psi, enough to knock someone back a few feet, to 1000 psi, enough to kill an enemy from the inside. He can also use his enlarged arms as shields due to the special plating to prevent them from easily breaking. So his fighting can either be full blown offense or steeled defense. His gauntlets also have grappling hooks for either getting up high places (since the gauntlets CAN be heavy) or for pulling in enemies.

Skills – Heavy Punch (S.A.)-loads up 200 psi in his gauntlets and lands a single punch that pushes back the enemy along with up to 4 others behind the first enemy. Steel Tackle (S.A.)-puts both arms in front of him and rams into a single enemy. Deadly Grip (S.A.) – grabs an enemy in front of him by the head (or body) and loads up 500 psi and then releasing the psi while holding the enemy. Grappler Pull (A)-shoots a grappling hook at an enemy and pulls them in (he punches afterwards if the enemy is running towards him). Lunatic Punch (S.A.)-punches the enemy 7 times, 6 punches with 150 psi doing moderate damage, with the final punch, with 300 psi, blowing the enemy back. Smashing Impact (S.A.)-similar to Chung's Gigantic Impact, he jumps in the air, loads up one of his gauntlets with 1000 psi, and hits the ground, unleashing the force with a shockwave to knock enemies into the air. Kings Fists (S.A.)-loads up both of his gauntlets with 800 psi and does a double thrust punch unleashing all the force at once (in awakening, this sends a shockwave piercing through all enemies). Fighters Endurance (P)-stat lowering effects (low kick, leg shot, etc) have shorter durations and less effect.

**L'arc: Phew! Well that's those 3. Everyone be nice to them**

**Zerx: Nice to finally be with you guys.**

**Tei Son:…Likewise.**

**Ireas: (evil smile)**

**L'arc: Why are you smiling…?**

**Ireas: Oh, I'm just wondering who to have some "fun" with first.**

**Elsword: Oh boy….**

**Chung: You getting that bad feeling?**

**Elsword: Yeah.**

**L'arc: Well I guess now that that's over with, ill get back to main story soon.**


End file.
